The Serious Finale of ER The Way I see it
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: Carter/Chuny romance


Author's note: My Favorite Character is John Carter and I mostly write about him. This is my way of explaining the Series Finale. I also want to mention I am looking for an Editor for my stories. So please email me. My Email is Rainbowx5@aol.com. So now to the Story.  
I remember meeting my wife, Let me tell you how I met her. I was actually a med. Student when I met her. She is older than I am. But I didn't know that I would fall in love with her. She had the Greatest Smile. She had turned out to be my best friend, I had no Idea, she was going to be my wife or girlfriend at the time. She is a nurse in the ER. I still don't understand until this day, but maybe I do. So here is the Story.  
Chuny: Hey Carter, Have you seen Carol?  
Carter: No I haven't, but I would check in the lounge, she might be there.  
Chuny: Thanks! Hey are you still single or in a romantic relationship with someone we don't know about!  
Carter: No Chuny, Im not involved with anyone since February.  
Chuny: Sorry about that Carter.  
Carter: It's okay Chuny.  
Chuny: Hey its no problem Carter. Since Carol and Doug are visiting with the twins I will go talk to them. Care to join me?  
Carter: No thanks, I got chart reviews to catch up on.  
Chuny: Ok suit yourself.  
Carter: I will, have fun.  
(Chuny enters the lounge and see's Carol there on the couch)  
Chuny: Hey girlfriend what's up?  
Carol: (she look's up, while holding Kate, Because she knew Mark and Doug were off somewhere with Tess) Hey Chuny what's up?  
Chuny: Nothing much, I was talking to Carter for a few minutes.  
Carol: How is Carter doing? I haven't seen him since Doug and I arrived to visit.  
Chuny: Yeah Carter's doing good, I still tease him about not having a girlfriend.  
Carol:(She saw the glimmer in Chuny's eye's when she mentioned Carter.) Chuny is it my imagination or what, you just brighten up when you mentioned Carter's name!  
Chuny: Yeah I been hanging out with Carter a lot. Im getting to know him from the inside in, and he is the sweetest and sensitive guy I ever met. I think I might be falling in love with him.  
Carol: Well have you told Carter, how you feel about him?  
Chuny: No I haven't, I don't know if he feels the same way.  
Carol: Well if you been hanging out with him a lot lately, and I can tell from the way you are smiling that you are in love with him.  
(Meanwhile at the admit desk, Carter is zoned out and thinking about how much time he's been spending with Chuny. Peter walks up and see's a blank stare on Carter's face.)  
Peter: Hey Carter what are you thinking about?  
Carter: What? Oh hi Dr. Benton  
Peter: I said what are you thinking about.  
Carter: You promise not to laugh if I tell you?  
Peter: No man I won't laugh, so what is it?  
Carter: Okay! You know how I been spending a lot of time with Chuny lately?  
Peter: Yeah go on.  
Carter: I think I'm falling in love with her, But I don't know if she feels the same.  
Peter: Im not laughing, I think its cool that you might of found the right one for you and you are in love.  
Carter: Yeah she's funny, smart, and fun to hang out with. She taught me how to have fun again. I feel whole when I am around her.  
Peter: I think that's great Carter.  
(Later that day Mark, Peter, Carter and Chuny are in trauma room two working on a woman about forty five with a GSW to the chest and the abdomen. Chuny and Carter are having a conversation with each other.)  
Chuny: So you want to go to that movie tonight Carter?  
  
Carter: Yeah that would be great. What time do you get off? (As he says this, he is smiling with his most famous smile everyone likes.)  
Chuny: 8:00  
Carter: Me too!  
Mark: Hey Carter, Im calling it, she's been down for 45 minutes.  
Carter: Oh okay sure.  
Mark: Time of death 7:00, Okay Chuny you can clean up.  
Carter: So one more hour until the movie?  
Chuny: Yeah I can't wait.  
Carter: Want me to help you with the death kit.  
Chuny: Sure.  
(Outside the trauma room Peter, Mark and Carol are watching Carter and Chuny.)  
Mark: Peter you now if something is going on between Carter and Chuny?   
Peter: Nope I don't know anything, it's the first time I seen Carter smile like that in along time.  
Mark: I will have to agree with that. Excuse me, Im going to see what Elizabeth's up to. Bye. (He leaves, while Carol and Peter are still there.)  
Peter: He's in love with her.  
Carol: I can tell, So is Chuny. She's in love with him and doesn't know how to tell him.  
Peter: Wait Carol are you saying Chuny is in love with Carter.  
Carol: Yeah She told me that they have been doing things outside of the ER after their shifts. So what are you saying Peter.  
Peter: I caught Carter staring at the lounge door, while he was at the admit desk. So I asked him what he is thinking about. It's seems Carter is in love with Chuny.  
Carol: That's a good thing to hear, but we got to find a way for them to tell each other.  
(Back in the Trauma room Carter and Chuny are heading out and into the lounge so now the confrontations about their feelings.)  
Chuny: So you almost ready for the movie?  
Carter: Yeah Im almost ready.  
Carter/Chuny: I need to talk to you about something important.  
Carter: You go first!  
Chuny: No you go ahead!  
(Kerry comes in at that time)  
Kerry: Hey Carter, Chuny you guys heading out for the night?  
Carter/Chuny: Yeah Bye Kerry, Dr. Weaver, see you in the morning.  
Kerry: Okay bye. (Wondering what Carter and Chuny are up to.)  
(After the movies Carter and Chuny are walking out of the theater.)  
Carter: Man Im starving!  
Chuny: You know you eat like a horse.  
Carter: Thank you for the compliment.  
Chuny: Your welcome.  
Carter: Where do you want to eat? Also we can catch up to where we left our conversation we had in the lounge.  
Chuny: We can eat at Doc Magoo's. Yeah I would like to get to where we left off in the lounge too.  
(They hop into Carter's Jeep and go to Doc Magoo's)  
Chuny: So what were you going to say to me in the lounge, when Kerry came in?  
Carter: Okay you want me to tell you. (Chuny nods her head yes) Okay! Well I have been hanging out with you for along time and I feel so alive again when I am around you. I haven't felt that way in long time, and now Im saying that I am in love with you. Your fun too hang out with.  
Chuny: (in tears) That was very sweet Carter, and I want to tell you that ever since I been hanging out with you, I have been feeling the same way. I am in love with you. You are the most sweetest and sensitive guy I ever met, and to tell you the truth, Im in love with you John Carter.  
Carter: Now that we got this out, I love you too Chuny Marquez, (Carter gets up and sits next to Chuny and leans in and kisses her on the lips. Meanwhile in the booth across Carter and Chuny are Mark, Elizabeth, Doug, and Carol. They are watching the whole thing happen)   
Mark: Im glad to see Carter and Chuny fall in love.  
Doug: Wow who would of thought Carter and Chuny in love.  
Carol: Well I think it's romantic.  
Elizabeth: I think I will have to agree with Carol.  
(3 month's later)  
Priest: Do you John Carter, take Chuny Marquez to be your wife?  
Carter: I do!  
Priest: Do you Chuny Marquez, take John Carter to be your husband?  
Chuny: I do  
Priest: By the Powers invested in me I pronounce you husband and wife!  
(Two years later in the OB/Gyn)  
Carter: Keep pushing honey!  
Chuny: Shut up!  
Carter: Okay hormones talking.  
Dr. Coburn: She's out, Congrats. Dr. Carter and Mrs. Carter you have a very healthy baby girl.  
Carter: Thank you very much Dr. Coburn!  
Guy: Nine years later. Well how do you like the story of my life!  
(Girl about 9 years old looks like Carter.)  
Girl: That was wonderful dad how you told me how you spent your time working in the ER and how you met mom. Now you are the Chief of Staff.  
Guy: Your welcome Lucy Anna Carter.  
Lucy C: Did you name me after your med. Student who died?  
Carter: Yes I did Lucy and your mom agreed with me.  
Lucy C: Thank you dad, I love you.  
Carter: I love you too sweetheart, Lets go to downstairs to enjoy the party in the ER.  
Lucy C: Okay dad!  
(Down in the ER Lucy and Her dad arrive.)  
Peter: Hey Lucy.  
Lucy C: Hey Uncle Peter what's up?  
Peter: Nothing much, Happy V-day Lucy, Carter, and Chuny.  
Carter: Happy V-day Peter.  
(Chuny running to her husband and daughter and embraces them with a big hug)  
(Mark talking to Kerry)  
Mark: Now I call that a family.  
Kerry: Me too.  
(They walk up too the family)  
Kerry/Mark: Happy V-day Carter, Chuny and Lucy.  
Lucy C: Thank you Uncle Mark and Aunt Kerry, also happy Valentines Day. Where's Aunt Elizabeth?  
Mark: She's at home watching the news, so I will be heading out soon.  
(Lucy turns to her dad)  
Lucy C: What ever happened to Carol and Doug, the ones you mentioned in the story. I never met them.  
Carter: Sweetie Doug and Carol moved to Seattle with the twins. It's a long story.  
Lucy C: Okay dad. But I got you and mom a gift.  
Chuny/Carter: What is it sweetheart?  
Lucy C: Here come this way to the lounge!  
(Carter and Chuny holding hands followed their daughter Lucy into the Lounge and to their amazement, They saw Susan Lewis, Doug Ross, Carol Hathaway-Ross and the twins.)  
Susan: (runs up to Carter and Chuny and wraps them into a big hug) Happy V-day Carter and Chuny, you guys have a beautiful daughter.  
Chuny/Carter: (still holding hands) Thank you! It's a great surprise to see everyone.  
Doug: (walks over to Lucy and shake's her hand) Hi Lucy, Im Dr. Doug Ross and I used to work with your mother and father.  
Lucy C: And you must be Carol, my dad's told me a lot of Storys about you guys.  
Carol: That's right Im Carol and these are my Daughters Kate and Tess.  
Kate/Tess: Hi Lucy nice to meet you.  
Peter: A toast to the proud Couple and Happy Valentines day and Happy Anniversary Carter and Chuny.  
(The whole ER staff is in the lounge and Congratulating the couple). by amanda  
  
  



End file.
